Frozen
by Faye Gwenever
Summary: "What could have been my love", she thought, while sitting here at night. Please review !
1. Chapter 1

Bonnie breathes in the cool air of the night. She was standing right here, where everything had ended, in the middle of the clearing. The place where they had beaten Klaus. A strange feeling comes up within her. Maybe it is the cold wind, which is tugging on her clothes, making her shiver. Maybe it is just this place and the creepy atmosphere radiating from it. She doesn't even know why she's here now. From all places she doesn't want to be, this place should be on top of her list.

Bonnie can still make out the spot, where he was strucked by the lightning. The cruel laughter is still ringing in her ears. She kneels down. Her hand touches the burned ground. She closes her eyes and then the memories starts floating through her mind. She heard him screaming again inflamed with rage. This painful light, which had hurt her eyes so bad, she couldn't see or even think anything.

In the next moment, he had been lying on the ground. Hurt and defeated. But this terrible seconds, she had really thought he was dead and she without her defender had been alone with this spawn of hell. Mercifully they had an angel on their side. They had survived.

But she still doesn`t want to accept the fact that he was gone. That he had left, without her being able to stop him.

Since that horrible night, her soul feels actually heavy with some unnatural weigh. Doesn´t matter what she was doing or not doing, she just cant stop thinking about him. Questions over questions comes to her mind, leaving her aching with the need of an answer. But shell never have one. He is gone and he is never coming back. Why should he, she thought bitterly. Here's nothing important for him, he is not even welcome here.

Bonnie cant help but shaking her head in protest. Since that night she had seen him with other eyes. She would never forget this moment between them, when his shields were down and she could see inside his soul, realizing the deep love for his brother locked up deep inside him. Since then she knew, if Stefan would have died, a part of his brother would have died to. She was sure, he knew what had happen between them, but it left him cold. By the hard look placed on his face, as he had turned around to her one last time, her heart had almost been broken from disappointment and hopelessly.

One moment she had felt as she was about to discover one of his deepest secrets. A part of him that wasn't wrapped in darkness yet and it hurts so bad to admit, that she had fallen in love with this part of him, knowing it was pointless.

What could have been Damon? She wonders. Wouldn't you like to know? What it means to be loved and accepted? Eternity wouldn't tear you apart anymore. No glance behind would be for nothing, because there would be always one, defending your back in all fights that may come.

Wouldn't you like to know what it means to share your life with others and complete it at the same time?

Tears were now running down her cheeks. "What could have been, if you hadn't run away my love", she whispers into the night, not knowing that the black bird above her had heard all of her thoughts and asked itself the same question.

please give some reviews:) :)

thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah i decided to work out a sequel with Damons point of view. Hope you guys will like it :)

Frozen (Damon's Pov)

The Vampire lingers on a branch leaning against the log perfectly still. His arms cross over his bare chest. The breath of the cold night brushes his pale skin causing him not even to shiver. Those midnight dark eyes stare into nothing, though you just have to look deeply in to them to catch the flickers of emotion, which he's trying hard to keep behind his mask.

Damon Salvatore feels everything around him frozen. There's no emotion, no life, no soul. He let the darkness surround him hoping it would cover up the burning light of emotions walling up within him every time he don't keep fighting. He just has to. He knows he couldn't reach his soul. It would hurt too much.

But something keeps weakening him while thinking about. Regrets. As much as he wishes to deny it, he isn't feeling well yet calm or relieved. That's the reason he is still here, though he hasn't the power to turn the time back, he knows it's foolish to stay. But for some reason he feels that something isn't over yet. He just couldn't leave without knowing what it is.

Suddenly something catches his attention. Someone actually. He can feel the human heart beating up, while coming closer. Immediately he calls the shadows around him and turns into his crow form. Hiding in the dark of the tree he waits.

The moon appears behind the clouds bathing the clearing in silver light. The human steps forward between the trees. Damon needs just one look to know who it is. He would recognize this redhead everywhere. Poor sweet Bonnie. _What is she doing here?_ His bird eyes fallow her as she reaches the middle of the clearing taking in a deep breath of the cold air around them.

She seems lost in thoughts. Very carefully he reaches out for her mind with his senses. His mind brushes hers and suddenly a wave of feelings crushes down on him surprising him with their intensity. _What happened to you little redbird?_ He notices her eyes can barely hold her tears back. Something is torturing her. Damon tilted his head. _What could that be?_

Yet she believes she's alone. _Why does she even have to come back?_ Damon reaches out his senses again. Emotion's like sadness and disappointment makes him wondering more and more what happened to her. When she bent down on her knees touching the cold burned ground, her memories happens to appear in front of his eyes.

Her voice is shouting his name inside his head. At first he wants to back away in surprise, but then he sees himself stepping in front of her. Right here, where she stands now. Face to face with an Original. _Tell me that i haven't an indulgence of woman to die for, _he things bitterly, while remembering this unbearable rage again. This arching need to rip this bastard's throat out, so he would choke on his cruel laugher. Curiosity takes over him. _Why does she still dealing with this ….and why do i? _He would have growled, if he hadn't been in his crow form. The memory seems to wake the arching desire to fight again. _No one treats my little bird like that. Wait a moment. Where do these thoughts come? My little bird? _Damon could have hit himself for thinking such stupid things. He was far too old to act like this. It had been his responsibility to protect her. He`d promised his brother that. And anyway she was a maiden. This fact alone was reason enough for him to protect her, because as a madder of fact he was a man of honor.

Suddenly pure light seems to sourround him blending out all of his questionable thoughts of genteelness he _may_ feel towards this girl. Now it feels as if he just traps into a case. A case of memories. He can see himself attacking this bastard. The pain seems so real floating through him again. He tries again to back away, because of the darkness coming towards him. On the edge of the darkness, he cannot help but share her fears. Inside her thoughts he is lying on the ground, struck down by the originals power.

He doesn't like what he sees. Beaten and weak in front of the woman he should have protect. She had even thought that he was already dead. _No_, he thinks bitterly. Not dead, but rather he`d wanted it to be this way. He can't look at his failing. The fact that he had failed don't let go of him.

He hadn't been able to keep his promise he gave his little brother as his last wish. "Protect them", he had said his mouth full of blood. His brother. Not even in that moment he had been able to make something right. Not even for once he had acted like the big brother. Damon doesn't allow himself to blend those feelings out. He deserves them.

His bird feathers are shaking now, just like her shoulders. Maybe it's the connection he built up between them without her knowing. Maybe he´d let himself too deep into her mind. Her emotions were like oil to the fire of his emotions, which painful flames he constantly tries to keep low.

But he was too agitated now. His control impends to fade away.

He catches up other thoughts and emotions, but before he could cut through the connection, he catches up a thought that makes him narrow his eyes.

**_Wasn't able to stop him!_** Why does she want him to stay? **_Answers._** Answers for what? **_Can't stop thinking about him._** _About me?_ Damon struggles to hold back shifting into his human form. What is she concealing from him? She has to answer him.

**_Never coming back. He isn't even welcome here._** This punches something within him. If he could, he would have clenched his fists by now. They don't want him here. Yeah he knows that for sure… doesn't he? He growls silently feeling those stupid regrets return. They had wanted him here. _He_ had been the one, who had rejected their offer. Because…..yeah because what? Because they were humans?

_I'm not like you__! That's what I said and its true, isn't it? Damn! Where do these fucking doubts come from? _

He sees her shaking her head, as if she wants to controvert. He then remembers her holding him back, when he had been about to leave. Those eyes, which had tried to see inside his soul pleading him for something. Of cause she had tried to convince him to stay. Just like the others.

Even his brother had wanted him to stay and that means he sees his promise to be established, though he had failed. Suddenly he wants to scream out loud. He had been such an idiot. Like always. Even after centuries he still has to stumble from one disaster into another.

_**I realized the deep love for his brother.**_ Damon eyes widen. Does she really saw him as a man, who's able to keep something like love inside him? Does she really believe it's there, somewhere hiding in the dark. Damon closes his eyes. All the doubts and regrets. All the pain and desire. Is love the answer? There's no need to question this. He knows the answer. _It's there._

**_What could have been Damon? Wouldn't you like to know what it means to be loved and accepted? Eternity wouldn't tear you apart anymore. No glance behind would be for nothing, because there would be always one, defending your back in all fights that may come. Wouldn't you like to know what it means to share your life with others and complete it at the same time? _**

He listens to this beautiful sad voice of hers and it's like fighting fire with fire, with the difference that hers is so much stronger and brighter than his dark flames. Realization finally catches up with him. He opens his eyes to see that the shadows disappear. He wasn't supposed to wear the armor of darkness anymore. There was no need to fight the light of truth. "What could have been, if you hadn't run away my love?" Her real voice brings him back to reality and back to the question he asks himself.

He doesn't want her to suffer with the need of an answer. He wants her to know that he finally had realized.

Damon spreads out his wings and flies from the tree landing behind her while shifting back into his human form. He was so close he could smell the salt of her tears. So close his lips barley touches her hair and his bare skin her clothed from. "Cara", he whispers in her ear.

To be continued

The last chapter will have both Damons and Bonnies point of view. Maybe i`lll even try a songfic. Anyway I would be glad about reviews :)


End file.
